


Lady in Red

by GloryandGore



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: It's Villanelle's birthday.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Come tweet me @gloryandgour 
> 
> There is an alternate version to this where Carolyn joins and they have a threesome.

_So, what are you getting me for my birthday?”_ Villanelle asks for the fourteenth time this week. And Eve, for the fourteenth time this week, ignores her, choosing instead to fill her mouth with breakfast toast. 

She goes to pick up another piece - thoroughly perturbed when Villanelle pulls the plate away from her - demanding her attention.

“It’s a surprise, Villanelle,” She deadpans, trying to pull the plate back, only to have Villanelle pull it further away. 

“Can I at least get a hint?” She whines, pouting for dramatic effect. 

Eve rolls her eyes. Villanelle needed to learn a thing or ten about patience. 

“No, it’s a surprise, you will be surpr -” Eve is interrupted by a knock on the door. _“Shit!”_ She hisses. Her package wasn’t supposed to come for another few hours - when Villanelle would surely be gone.

Eve had requested that Carolyn call Villanelle into the office for a weekend assignment - giving her adequate time to prepare her Monday birthday surprise for Villanelle. She had been working diligently for the last two weeks, getting the correct muscles trained and practicing the movements. Villanelle was going to have her metaphorical socks knocked off. 

“You stay here,” She says sternly, walking to the front door to meet the delivery man. 

“Delivery for Polassi?” He says unenthusiastically. He holds in his tired hands a suit bag that Eve quickly takes, folding it over and pulling it close to her chest in an attempt to hide it from Villanelle.

“I need a signature,” He yells, calling out for Eve, who quickly runs up the steps to her bedroom. 

“Let her give you one! Villanelle! Don’t harass him!” Eve calls from the top of the steps, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind herself.

** 

Carolyn’s top-secret ‘take down the twelve and their international assassins task force’ had been a blessing in disguise for Eve following the debacle that was Paris. It had forced her to confront many truths about herself. The first being the part of her psyche she had kept hidden from everyone, including herself. Villanelle’s arrival in her life had brought her darkness to the forefront, like a moth drawn to a flame, and now, Eve was finally at a point where she could let it show. 

She wasn’t bound by the expectations of being a good wife or a good employee anymore. Her new role granted her an unprecedented amount of freedom and all but demanded a bit of darkness. 

And of course, the second was her feelings for Villanelle. 

She had quite literally been inside of Villanelle - where no one had dared to go before. Penetrated her walls, felt her blood on her hands, under her fingernails, seeping through the pores of her skin - warm and full of life. She had never wanted to know anyone so deeply and intimately, until Villanelle. It was an all-consuming kind of desire that followed her everywhere, that begged to be nourished, to be fed all day every day. 

**

It starts on Eve’s first day of work when Villanelle accosts her in her office.

_“She’s beautiful,”_ Eve thinks absentmindedly. 

Villanelle stands before her, clearly trying to build up the courage to say what she came to. The black suit she wore clung to her in all the right places - it was all very reminiscent of their first time working together, only this version of Villanelle wasn’t the same. 

It was strange. The ‘new’ Villanelle - or rather the emergence of Oksana. The person that Villanelle was when you took the murder and the secrets away. Eve could tell she was still trying to work out who Oksana was, so she tried her best to meet Villanelle with patience and understanding. 

Eve looked at Villanelle from behind her desk, patiently waiting for her to speak. 

“I came here to let you know that I have moved on, Eve,” She says, her head high, and voice firm. “My therapist said that you were no good for me, and I needed to start dating …” She takes a pause, awkwardly looking around the room before meeting Eve’s eyes again,

“So that is what I am doing. I hope you can respect that,”

Villanelle rocks back and forth on her heels, waiting for a response. Eve starts her sentence a few times before speaking. 

She didn’t know what to say. 

“So you’re seeing a therapist, and you’re dating?” She repeats slowly, and Villanelle nods. “So, I guess now would be a terrible time to tell you that I’ve left Niko?” Eve says, feeling incredibly brave.

“... And that I’m also dating,” She finishes suggestively - looking at Villanelle in a way that was hardly work appropriately. 

That was interesting. Villanelle’s ears seem to perk up at that, and her eyebrows shoot to the sky. 

Her therapy session didn’t account for this scenario. 

“Are you dating your therapist?” Eve asks, trying to break the awkward silence.

“No! Eve! That would be unethical,” Villanelle retorts, brow furrowing. 

She almost looked offended. 

“I’m taking my rehabilitation seriously, and so should you! So, do not ask me to be your girlfriend because I will say no.”

“Hmm,” Eve grunts, looking out the window at nothing in particular. Villanelle notes the subtle downturn of Eve’s lips and how she clasps the pen in her hand, just a fraction tighter. 

Villanelle was kind of disappointed. 

She expected more of a reaction. 

“Well, thank you for letting me know, I’m happy for you,” Eve dismisses with a shroud of indifference. She wanted to get under Villanelle’s skin - evidently in more ways than one. 

And Villanelle _frowns._ Eve was supposed to be livid, flipping over chairs, and professing her undying love to her. 

This was not what she had in mind. 

Her therapist’s advice was shit. 

“Well, okay,” Villanelle says before walking out the door and letting it slam behind her. 

**

It happens a week after that. 

Villanelle was waiting for her when she got home. Sat patiently at her dinner table - so comfortable that Eve would’ve thought that she lived there if not for the stolen spare key splayed across the table. 

“Jesus, FUCK!” Eve screams as she turns on the lights. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be fucking your therapist?” She asks with just a _hint_ of malice. 

Eve was frustrated. Villanelle hadn’t taken the bait - it had been a week since Eve let it be known that she was dating, and Villanelle _still_ hadn’t made a move. She could only masturbate to stolen images of Villanelle for so long. 

She was craving something real. Or rather, someone real. Someone in their mid-to-late twenties, blonde - possibly a gentrophile and Russian real. 

Villanelle chuckles. 

“And I thought I was the jealous one,” 

“Eve, it’s not safe to leave your spare key under your welcome mat,” She says casually, picking at her fingernails. “Someone could murder you,” 

Her eyes meet Eve’s - and there’s a mischievous glint there. Eve wanted to laugh, but she was supposed to be upset. 

“What do you want?” She grumbles, placing her bags down and sitting at the far end of the table. Eve was annoyed. She had done the groundwork in telling Villanelle that she was single. What more was there to it? 

“Why did you tell me you were single?” She asks, getting up from her seat to take the one directly to Eve’s right. 

Eve swallows. Villanelle smelled divine, like shea butter and vanilla … 

Like the soap she currently had sitting on the edge of her bathtub.

“Did you take a bath in my tub?!!” Eve shrieks, twisting her face in a way that lets Villanelle know she was immensely displeased.

“And I used your loofah,” Villanelle adds seductively. 

Eve contemplates calling the police. 

“Answer my question,” She presses more seriously this time.

“Uh -” Eve starts, her face turning red, “I wanted you to make a move.” 

There was no reason to beat around the bush when she had already been caught. 

Villanelle’s eyes sparkle. She looks like she might combust - filled to the brim with hope and expectations. Eve thinks she would like to see her that way forever. 

“Why did you leave? After I told you?” Eve asks, finding her bravado. Villanelle is looking directly at her - through her. It’s hungry and intoxicating. Eve feels like she can almost see every thought firing off behind Villanelle’s eyes. 

“I wanted you to make a move,” She mirrors. 

**

Three months later - they were still going strong, and in a display of gratitude, Eve wanted to make Villanelle’s birthday unforgettable. She deserved it. Eve had hatched the perfect plan - she wanted to show Villanelle just how much she had helped her come into her true self.

** 

Villanelle liked to get into work early - a fact that Eve would knowingly exploit today. She told Eve that she had her best thoughts in the early hours of the day when no one was around, and peering in through the glass doors, Eve could see Villanelle at her desk, engrossed in something on her computer.

So with one hand strategically placed in her pocket, pulling fabric against her groin taut, and the other wrapped around her coffee cup, she sauntered through the double doors and walked over to Villanelle’s desk. Standing close enough to bring Villanelle’s gaze level with her crotch. 

_“Good morning, Villanelle,”_ Eve croons, her voice low and sultry.

Villanelle, unsuspecting and innocent, looks up from her phone, and her eyes all but pop out of their sockets.

“Go -” She starts before her brain processes the sight in front of her, and then she’s choking on her saliva. 

“G-,” 

-od morning, Eve,” She squeaks, using all the concentration and self-control she had left to keep her eyes trained on Eve’s. It was rude to stare. Her face was a deep red, and her fingers longed to pull Eve closer, exposing the gift she had in her pants. 

Eve brings the cup to her lips, taking a long and slow drink, rendering Villanelle hypnotised by the constricting and relaxing of her neck muscles. 

“Surprise, baby,” She smiles. It’s devilish and unfair, Villanelle thinks. Out of all the stunts Eve could have pulled, this one was the absolute worst. She looked like a page drew directly from Villanelle’s dirtiest fantasies, and _she knew it._

“Is that a -” Villanelle started, giving Eve an uncertain once over - her eyes were everywhere. On her wild hair, on the blood-red of Eve’s suit, on the heavenly white of her shirt, on the distinct phallus-shaped imprint in her pants … “- a tailored suit?” She swallowed, not trusting her mouth to say anything more. 

“Armani,” Eve says like it’s no big deal. It was all very ‘showing up to your house to murder you in Alexander McQueen-esque.’

_“Fuck,”_ Villanelle thinks. Eve was the best at surprises. She looked so sexy, so confident, so in charge in this suit. Villanelle didn’t even know if she was allowed to speak. She was scared to upset this version of Eve. There was no recovering from this. She could only hope that Eve would extend an invitation to her office later and quell the arousal building up in her stomach.

“I thought you said … No sex at work?” Villanelle asks instead, her voice hoarse and strained. Reading between the lines of Eve’s appearance. She had tried and failed to fuck Eve on the couch in her office on numerous occasions, but Eve always declined, citing professionalism. 

Eve takes a step closer, fully aware that Villanelle was wrecked. She leans down, wraps her hand aggressively around Villanelle’s ponytail, and _pulls,_ bringing her lips to the shell of Villanelle’s ear.

Villanelle gasps. 

“ _Smell me, Villanelle_ ,” 

And Villanelle, always indulgent and obedient to the desires of Eve Polastri, does just that. The truth was, she could smell it the moment Eve walked through the door. She shuts her eyes and inhales audibly, letting the scent diffuse from her head straight to the edge of her toenails before letting it settle, hot and distinctively in her clit.

This was power. It wasn’t something that could be replicated by a parfumerie. It was something that was taken, brandished, and abused. - And fuck did Eve have power over her. 

Villanelle moans softly - unable to keep her composure around this new version of Eve.

“You're wearing it,” She croaks - her head still forcibly bent into Eve’s neck. It's a far cry from their first encounter in Eve’s kitchen. That seemed like eons ago now. 

Eve pulls away, drinking in the image of Villanelle submissive, and defeated. 

“It hurts more when I push it in slowly,” Eve teases, her eyes following Villanelle’s gaze to her crotch. She brushes the front of her pants against Villanelle’s shoulders before walking away, chuckling victoriously to herself. Eve makes it to her office - audibly locking the door behind her.

Villanelle was screwed. 

Her phone buzzes a few moments later: 

**_Eve_ ** _: Should I work you up all day, and deal with you at home?_

**_Eve_ ** _: Or can you be quiet while I have you bent over my desk?_

**_Villanelle_ ** _: I can be quiet, Eve, I promise._

**_Eve_ ** _: I don’t think you deserve it. You’ve been so naughty these last two weeks._

**_Villanelle_ ** _: Let me make it up to you._

**_Eve_ ** _: Come to my office at 12._

**

At exactly noon, the handle to her office door turns, and Eve sits expectantly behind her desk, heartbeat erratic with excitement. Weeks of preparation all came down to this. It had to be perfect for Villanelle. She deserved nothing less. 

Villanelle locks the door as it closes and then moves to close all the blinds that revealed the insides of Eve’s office to the outside world. 

Eve could tell that she was tense, or nervous - perhaps both. Villanelle was an expert in disguise, but her body never lied. It was evident in the way she subtly toyed with her thumb ring, the way her shoulders blades pressed together, just a few centimeters too close. They had always talked about Eve putting on the strap, but they had never gone through with it. It was something new for both of them. 

“Relax, baby. I won’t bite … Unless you ask nicely,” She jokes, trying to put Villanelle at ease. There's a ghost of a smile on Villanelle’s lips, although Eve knew her focus was elsewhere. 

Eve had made Villanelle wait all day. She left her to ruminate on images of Eve dressed in scarlet, the promise of a good fuck strapped around her hips. Eve was dressed for her. Her only focus today being Villanelle’s pleasure. Eve’s performance this morning had pulled her taut. Made her rigid with anticipation and her muscles yearned for a release. It wouldn’t take much now for her to unravel completely. Or snap. 

_“Show me,”_ Villanelle pleads, finally breaking her silence. 

Eve smirks. She always appreciated the rare moments when Villanelle chose to display humility. 

She spreads her legs ever so slightly - not satisfied at all with the tone of Villanelle’s request.

“Ask nicely,” Eve counters, her relaxed posture behind the desk exuding confidence and demanding respect. 

She knows how much it pains Villanelle to ask. How much it pains her to be in a position of weakness, to have her pleasure entirely dependent on Eve’s mercy. 

“Show me please, Eve,” She begs again, her eyes pleading. 

“Come and see it yourself,”

Villanelle takes four decisive steps across the soft velvet carpet, closing the distance between them - though Eve stops her just as she reaches for her pants.

Villanelle is momentarily confused. 

“On your knees,” Eve points, and Villanelle suddenly finds it very difficult to breathe. 

Who was Eve turning her in to?

She sinks to her knees, watching Eve’s knuckles turn white as she grips the wooden handles of her chair. Her gaze doesn't fall from Eve’s as she unbuckles and unzips Eve’s pants.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Eve compliments, moving one of her hands to cup at Villanelle’s face. Villanelle nuzzles into the touch for a moment, finding herself lost in the warmth of Eve’s soft palm. 

She places a kiss to Eve’s palm before resuming. 

The dildo pops out, and it’s red - just like Eve’s outfit.

They both laugh. 

Tentatively, Villanelle takes it into her mouth - and Eve hisses as if it was an extension of herself. 

Villanelle looks up at her, mouth full, and Eve knows exactly what she’s thinking. 

“I had to take it for a test run first, baby,” She confesses. 

  
Villanelle moans. Eve has always been her favorite flavor. 

Eve watches reverently as Villanelle’s head bobs up and down, taking Eve into her mouth from the hilt to the tip and back again. Villanelle blossoms under the attention, growing encouraged by the rapt arousal present in Eve’s blown pupils. It's an obsessive and borderline unhealthy gaze - but Villanelle wants it - craves it. 

She takes Eve deeper into her mouth then, reveling in the strangled noises coming from Eve’s mouth as the base of the toy pressed deliciously against her clit. Eve tangles her hands in Villanelle’s hair, overwhelmed by this foreign sensation. She had never experienced anything like it. 

Villanelle appreciates the view. 

Eve’s wild hair lays claim to the expanse of her shoulders with some falling onto the back of her chair, her neck, long and smooth as she cranes it to the side to get a better view of Villanelle’s work, releasing sinful moans every time Villanelle took the toy deeper into her throat. 

“Don’t stop, baby,” Eve pants as she grabs Villanelle’s ponytail, encouraging her to take the length deeper. Her chest heaves rapidly, and her thighs begin to clench - a signal that her orgasm was quickly approaching. 

Villanelle grabs onto Eve’s thighs, fisting at the soft material of her pants. She takes Eve into her mouth once more, as far as she can go. 

And waits. 

And waits. 

Smiling when Eve starts to spasm below her silently - the stipulation of having to be silent, making the experience 10x more erotic. She stops breathing for what sounds like minutes, her hips rising slightly off the chair as she tries to chase Villalanelle’s mouth. 

The aftershock comes next, and she’s gasping for air, her thighs and hips jerking as Villanelle continues to work her through her climax. 

“Fuck,” Eve breathes. She stares down at Villanelle, wiping her thumb along Villanelle’s wet lips. “Is it your birthday or mine?” She laughs, not expecting to finish as hard or as quick as she did. 

Villanelle smiles lazily. Seeing Eve come like that was a more than adequate birthday gift.

“You looked so beautiful, baby,” She comments, thumbing softly at Villanelle’s pink cheeks. “I bet you’ll look even better bent over my desk,” Eve adds, slipping back into her authoritarian role.

“Stand up,” She says, the soft lilt in her voice gone. She had let Villanelle sidetrack her, and she wasn’t going to let it happen again. She had a meeting at 1:30 - they needed to stay focused. This was supposed to be about Villanelle, not her. 

“Let’s get you undressed,” 

**

For all important things in life, Eve Polastri held an obsessive focus - the simple task of undressing Villanelle was no different. Villanelle’s skin was burning under Eve’s devout attention. She took her time, peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses along the lengths of newly exposed skin, focusing extra care on Villanelle’s sensitive spots. She was an expert in Villanelle’s body - and it was evident every time they made love. 

“I want the suit to stay on,” Villanelle requested when Eve started to remove her own clothes. 

Eve internally pats herself on the back - she knew the suit was the right choice. 

“Come and sit on my lap, baby. I want to make sure you’re ready for me,” Eve beckons from her chair. 

“Remember that you have to be quiet, or else I’ll stop,” Eve whispers against the shell of Villanelle’s ear. 

Villanelle shudders. 

Eve knew it wouldn’t take much to finish off Villanelle now. She was a big fan of dirty talk, and Eve loved to see just how much she could wind her up before she broke her down. 

“And trust me, you don’t wanna make me wait to have this,” Eve finishes, punctuating her sentence by cupping Villanelle where she was most sensitive, and wet, and eager to have Eve’s fingers. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Villanelle gasps, and Eve is there to swallow the sound, her lips capturing Villanelle’s in a desperate kiss. It’s hot and needy as Eve builds up a rhythm between Villanelle’s legs - inserting two fingers, while her thumb works wide, quick circles into her clit. There was barely any friction at all, and Eve moaned at the rabid enthusiasm of Villanelle’s hips. She uses her free hand around Villanelle’s lower back to bring her impossibly closer. 

“Are you enjoying your birthday, Villanelle?” Eve questions, her voice a whisper in Villanelle’s ears. 

The reply gets caught in Villanelle’s throat as Eve adds a third finger, curling them roughly into Villanelle’s soft, pink flesh. 

“Does it turn you on to have me fuck you while our colleagues are just outside?” Eve contemplates, seemingly thinking out loud in Villanelle’s ear. 

“You’re gonna take my cock so easily, baby,” 

“You’re dripping all over my suit,” Eve quickens her pace - not _really_ caring at all for the condition of her suit. She’s already decided that Villanelle was buying her another. 

“This was 4,000 dollars - I’m going to have to punish you for that later,” She finishes, brushing her fingers harshly over Villanelle’s g-spot. 

Villanelle’s pussy flutters around Eve’s fingers. 

“You think I can make you squirt, baby?” 

Eve was absolutely diabolical. 

“Evee,” She mewls, a few decibels too high, the pleasure was coming in torrents, and Villanelle’s control was slowly waning. If Eve didn’t shut up, she would surely make a mess of herself, Eve, and Eve’s carpet. She felt like she was going to burst. 

Eve bites into the skin of her neck - a warning. Villanelle swallows her moan this time, wrapping her hands securely around Eve’s shoulders, trying to tether herself to something. She was quickly losing all control. She was going to ruin Eve’s suit. 

“Answer me,” Eve grunts, delivering a firm slap to Villanelle’s ass - coworkers be damned. 

“Yes, yes, _fuck Eve, I’m about to!_ ” She breathes onto Eve’s lips as she secures her arms around Eve’s neck, and presses their foreheads together, bringing Eve’s fingers deeper.

Eve had already made her do it once before, on a night where they had a few too many drinks. It was a situation quite similar to this one - Eve in complete control and using her feminine prowess to coax Villanelle into the most precious positions. 

“So wet for me,” Eve praises, and Villanelle preens, gracing Eve’s ears with another loud moan - this one coming from deep in her chest. “If you get any louder, I’m stopping,” Eve adds, ending her sentence with another smack to Villanelle’s ass - she hoped that everyone was still out to lunch. Villanelle squeaks.

“Eve,” Villanelle gasps - the pain bringing her that much closer to the inevitable, “If you don’t slow down, I’m -” 

The sentence dies on Villanelle’s tongue, corrupted by Eve’s abrupt change in pace. Eve knew Villanelle was close. She could feel Villanelle clench around her fingers, the rhythm of her hips stutter with every curl of her fingers. Eve sped up her movements, drawing tight circles into Villanelle’s clit, pumping her fingers unforgivingly in and out of Villanelle’s heat, taking one of Villanelle’s pert nipples into her mouth, and biting _hard_. 

Villanelle unravels completely - coating Eve’s pants and her chair in warm liquid.

Eve is entranced - pleased that she had a front-row view to it all. Watching diligently as the orgasm cascaded along the entirety of Villanelle. She was at her most vulnerable when she came. Her eyes clenched shut, her jaw slack, her body flushed, soft and vibrant. 

Villanelle twitched on top of her, moving through spells of rigidity and relaxation. Their unsynchronized pants filled the silence of the room. It was erotic and beautiful. A scene Eve wanted to recreate with Villanelle again, and again and again. 

Eve’s thumb drew languid circles into Villanelle, pressing into her firmly as her fingers slowed to match the pace, bringing her down gently. 

She slowly pulls out of Villanelle, sucking her fingers into her mouth while Villanelle watches, slack-jawed and glossy-eyed.

Eve would be the death of her. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come, baby,” Eve whispers, placing a light kiss against Villanelle’s lips. 

Villanelle is spent as she slumps against Eve, her labored breaths getting lost in the crook of Eve’s neck. 

“Can you go again, baby?” Eve asks softly, running the tips of her fingers along Villanelle’s back. Although internally, she was smug - she’d never seen Villanelle so worn out. 

Villanelle takes a moment to respond, clearly still trying to recover from the head-splitting orgasm Eve just gave her. It’s a miracle how she stayed quiet, she knew the task would prove more difficult with the strap involved, but she couldn’t care less - it wasn’t like Carolyn could fire her and find a replacement. 

“Yes.” 

Eve’s demeanor changes once more. 

  
  


“Over the desk,” She commands, taking a moment once Villanelle is turned to admire her. She’s covered in a layer of sweat, while her baby hairs cling desperately to the base of her neck; the dip in her spine is perfect - begging for the touch of Eve’s lips. 

She’s arched perfectly - waiting. 

Eve lines up the toy with where Villanelle is glistening, and ready for her, swiping it along Villanelle’s center and coating it a few times before she prods at Villanelle’s entrance. She teases with the tip, waiting to see how long it would be befo-

“ _Fuck,”_ Eve moans as Villanelle pushes herself back on the toy, taking the entire length with ease on the first try. 

Eve starts slowly, grabbing at Villanelle’s hips as she slowly strokes through Villanelle’s tight core. She watches as Villanelle’s eyes flutter shut, overcome by the sheer sensation of fullness, a single tear flowing down her cheek. 

“Eve, you feel so good,” She groans, pushing back against Eve to bring her deeper and closer. 

The insanity of this situation wasn’t lost on Villanelle, either. Eve had come to work with the singular intent of fucking her, with a strap on, and Villanelle was letting her, and _enjoying_ it. She was an internationally recognized assassin with a reputation for being a brutal killer bent over the desk of a Mi-6 agent with a possible murderer fetish. It was crazy. 

**

“Has anyone ever done this to you before?” Eve questions between her unrelenting strokes. She already knows the answer, but it doesn’t matter. She wants Villanelle to know, wants her to remember that no one is ever going to fuck her like this again. 

“N-Not like this,” She pants, the frequency of her breaths become more erratic. It was getting harder and harder for her brain to form coherent thoughts.

“And no one ever will,” Eve doubles her efforts, fisting Villanelle’s ponytail tighter, making Villanelle arch just a fraction more.

“You’re mine, _Oksana_ ,” She whispers in her ear, rubbing slowly at her clit.

She thinks she might squirt again. 

Villanelle clenches around the toy, bringing Eve deeper into her. She wished she could keep Eve there, make her forever an extension of herself. 

“Say it,” Eve commands - it’s so primal, so incredibly sexy that Villanelle can’t even speak, the only thing coming out of her mouth being fractured parts of Eve’s name. 

“Say it,” She orders, delivering a crisp slap to Villanelle’s ass.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

“ _I’m yours, fuck, I’m yours, Eve,_ ” She strains to get out in between Eve’s unyielding strokes. Her stamina was absolutely insane. 

_“I was yours from the night we met, fuck!”_ And Villanelle has never said anything more true. 

_“Eve, I-I’m coming,”_ She breathes, leveraging herself against the desk to mirror Eve’s blistering pace. 

“Me too, baby, come with me,” She coos, turning Villanelle’s head to pull her into a searing kiss - it’s a little bit of tongue, mostly teeth and labored breaths. 

They moan into each other as Eve’s rhythm falters, and Villanelle’s legs quake with pleasure. They reach their crescendos in perfect harmony, silently unraveling into each other as they thrust and sigh away the hours of tension Eve so expertly created and sustained this morning. 

**

“This was the sexiest thing to ever happened to me,” Villanelle reveals once she’s able to speak again. 

  
  
  


Eve just smiles - too pleased with herself to say anything more. 

  
  
  


“Happy Birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something very much out of my comfort zone so pls let me know what you think :3 
> 
> I originally wrote this for KE Week but I couldn't finish it in time. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I don't reply to your comments !! I read them and blush at them but I'm too shy to reply lol. 
> 
> Seriously, follow me on twitter (@gloryandgour) I'll follow u back


End file.
